


Joining Up

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, denial's not just a river in Egypt anymore, he won't say he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Riven Bridge, Haar has a decision to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining Up

Haar hated the fact that he had to work for Ashnard. It was bad enough serving those pretentious louts in Begnion, but for some reason serving Ashnard was worse. He only stuck around because he felt he had no other choice. Shiharam was dead, Jill was considered missing-in-action and was presumed dead, and in the end the only thing that was left for him was carrying out Shiharam’s final orders.

At the moment he wanted revenge for Shiharam’s death, but he wasn’t sure if it could happen. Following Petrine’s orders was repulsive, but if he could use it to get closer to Ashnard, so be it. However in quiet moments he missed Jill and her enthusiasm, even if her enthusiasm was sorely misinformed.

At Riven Bridge came a surprise that Haar hadn’t expected – Jill had joined up with Crimea’s army. It was by pure chance that they had a moment to speak on the battlefield, presenting Haar with an option that he hadn’t bothered to consider. He didn’t want to swear fealty to whomever was leading Crimea’s army, but he didn’t want to keep serving under Petrine. The only perk that joining up with Crimea had was that Jill was there.

With a smile he realized that was all he wanted anyway.


End file.
